


Когда яд — лекарство

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family Feels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017
Summary: Изабель борется с зависимостью, а Рафаэль ей помогает.





	Когда яд — лекарство

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213338170.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Когда совершенно случайно оказавшийся у входа и привлеченный шумом Алек подошел, трое дежурных уже скручивали сопротивляющегося, хотя явно не в полную силу, Рафаэля.

— Это важно! Позовите кого-нибудь из Лайтвудов! — с нажимом повторял он. — Просто позовите!

Однако не помогало.

Иногда Алек готов был выть от неспособности сломать те идиотские предрассудки, которыми оставались забиты головы охотников вопреки всему, что происходило вокруг. Сторонники Валентина — такие же нефилимы — убивали нефилимов, нижнемирцы же зачастую оказывались готовы жертвовать жизнями ради снобствующих охотников, прикрывая их насколько возможно. Стороны в войне уже давно определялись вовсе не расой, — и все равно находились те, кто предпочитал закрывать на все это глаза, лишь бы не лишиться иллюзорного статуса высших. И это уже не говоря о том, что так тщательно возводимая им иерархия, жизненно необходимая на войне и похеренная предшественниками, готовыми прикрывать словами о законе собственную блажь, — вся эта кропотливая работа в данном конкретном случае летела к демонам: вместо того, чтобы доложить вышестоящим, как предписывали правила и жесточайшее требование самого Алека, дежурные предпочли молча скрутить не представляющего опасности и уже появлявшегося в Институте с миром главу крупнейшего вампирского клана Сантьяго. Великолепно!

— Что здесь происходит?! — прорычал Алек, и охотники резко повернулись, услышав голос главы Института, уже успевшего показать железный характер, хотя и не способного пока привести в порядок всю систему. — Почему не послали за мной?!

Один из охотников попробовал было что-то ответить, но его перебил Рафаэль, не обращавший внимания на то, что все еще скручен в достаточно болезненном захвате, и, судя по всему, плевать хотевший сейчас на все охотничьи проблемы вместе взятые.

— Где Изабель?

И от его тона Алек тоже мгновенно их отложил.

— С утра не видел.

— Найди ее. Сейчас же. Где она?

Все внутри оборвалось. Неужели опять? Он ведь действительно не видел сестру с утра. А тогда выглядела она так себе — но не критично, а у него не было времени. Снова проморгал?!

— Она не выходила, — понятливо сообщил дежурный, охранявший вход в Институт и в попытки задержать вампира не вмешивавшийся, и Алек мысленно сделал пометку присмотреться к нему получше, а потом сразу переключился на самое важное.

— Пошли, — и, ухватив Рафаэля за рукав во избежание попыток все-таки отступившейся охраны задержать их, потянул за собой. — Что случилось?

— Позвонила минут пятнадцать назад. Позвала. До тебя я не дозвонился, пришел, как только смог. Она сорвется, надо ее найти.

Стараясь не поддаваться накрывающей панике, — потому что, при желании, из Института можно найти и другой выход, а если Иззи ушла, то они уж точно не успеют, — Алек быстро набрал Джейса, в двух словах объяснив, что нужно, и отдал распоряжение удачно встреченному помощнику. Возможно, последнее делать не стоило, лишнее внимание чужих к Изабель в таком состоянии им явно не требовалось, однако Алек решил, что использовать малейший шанс не позволить ей сорваться было важнее.

— Куда мы идем? — спросил послушно следовавший за ним все это время Рафаэль.

Алек поморщился:

— В зал. У себя ее точно нет, и если не там — попробую громкую связь.

Озвучивать мысль о том, что Иззи может быть за пределами Института, он не стал: оба и так все понимали, а от мелькнувших в голове картинок Алека замутило. А он ведь научился ловить мелкие признаки, чувствуя опасные моменты, предупреждая, помогая. Почему сейчас не увидел ничего?

Звуки ударов в грушу они услышали еще в коридоре на подходе к тренировочному залу. Ударов слишком частых и беспорядочных, чтобы сопровождать осмысленную тренировку. Но Алек не позволил себе вздохнуть с облегчением, пока не увидел, что там действительно Иззи.

К счастью, это была она. Растрепанная, босиком, в домашнем топе и блестящих клубных штанах, которые никогда не надела бы на тренировку, соображай здраво, она с откровенным и неконтролируемым отчаяньем лупила грушу, оставляя на ней кровавые пятна с незащищенных разбитых костяшек, и Алека накрыло облегчением, на секунду утопившем в себе и боль от потерянного вида сестры, и вину от того, что не увидел опасный момент заранее, позволив дойти до такого.

— Изабель? — каким-то особенным тоном позвал ее остановившийся рядом Рафаэль, и, резко оглянувшись, Иззи замерла, как будто не очень понимая, где находится и что происходит, а потом всхлипнула и каким-то совсем детским жестом бросилась ему на шею.

На секунду Алек уловил, как, приподнимая верхнюю губу, у того выступили клыки — но только на секунду. В следующий момент он уже совершенно спокойно и четко, пусть и тихо, шептал что-то Иззи на ухо, гладя по волосам и как будто не чувствуя запаха крови с ее разбитых костяшек, который ощущал даже Алек. Иззи же цеплялась за него, обеими руками стискивая шею и прижимаясь всем телом, дрожа.

— Девочка... Все будет хорошо, ты умница, все правильно сделала. Ты хорошо держишься. И уже давно. Сильная моя, хорошая. Все будет в порядке, я здесь, я тебя забираю. Давай, пойдем.

Когда Алек услышал что-то подобное в первый раз, он едва не свернул Сантьяго шею: картинка чертова дивана, одурманенной Изабель с окровавленным запястьем и вампира с алыми от ее крови губами мгновенно всплыла перед глазами, а от одной мысли о том, чтобы отвести не контролирующую себя сестру в самое вампирское логово, у него волосы встали дыбом. Однако Изабель с умоляющим и одновременно упрямым выражением лица и трясущимися губами встала между ними, а Рафаэль предложил сделку: Алек позволит Изабель пойти с ним, сам сможет прийти к ним в любой момент, и если увидит хотя бы один признак того, что они не сдержались — Рафаэль сам придет в Институт и сдастся охотникам как нарушивший закон.

Алек помнил, как ошеломленная Изабель, отлично понимавшая, что единственным исходом в таком случае будет казнь вампира, забыв об Алеке, отвернулась и схватила Рафаэля за руку, беззвучно мотая головой, а тот ласково улыбнулся и, погладив ее по щеке, сказал:

— Все будет хорошо, верь.

Неизвестно, поверила ли Иззи. Алек-то точно не поверил — но согласился. О чем, поражаясь этому факту, до сих пор не жалел: эта странная идея работала, хотя он абсолютно не понимал, как. Изабель держалась, а такие вот опасные дни случались все реже, и каждый раз Рафаэль оказывался рядом, чтобы помочь их пережить — и помогал. Иззи рассказывала: вечерами они гуляли по городу, днями оставались в «Дюморте» или спускались в подземку, чтобы кататься в последних вагонах, разговаривая о чем угодно. Алек пытался представить Сантьяго в его пижонских костюмах и сестру в ее символических топах и на каблуках посреди нью-йоркского метро, и терпел неудачу — однако Иззи улыбалась так по-настоящему, а сам Алек внезапно обнаружил, что так всерьез доверяет Рафаэлю, что просто принял как факт: они вместе и им хорошо.

Увидев, что Иззи почти перестала дрожать, а голос Рафаэля стал громче, Алек подошел и, осторожно взяв ставшую вялой и послушной руку сестры, нарисовал на ее запястье Иратце.

Рафаэль благодарно прикрыл глаза поверх головы Иззи, и Алек кивнул в ответ. Он не чувствовал ревности или обиды от того, что кто-то другой сумел помочь сестре там, где не сумел он, как в самом начале — только радость и облегчение.

— Пойдем. Ты умоешься, переоденешься, и мы поедем, — чуть отстранив Изабель от себя, Рафаэль направил ее к выходу, не переставая обнимать.

— Давайте ко мне, — велел Алек, когда они вышли в коридор. — Ближе.

Теперь, когда главная опасность миновала, он подумал и о том, какое впечатление Изабель произведет в таком виде и с вампиром, слухи о котором уже явно поползли. Не стоило увеличивать число случайных свидетелей.

— Одежду я принесу, — и, отправив Иззи с Рафаэлем в душ, Алек ушел в ее комнату, сейчас располагавшуюся в другом крыле, за появившимся у сестры теперь дежурным комплектом вещей и попутно перезвонил Джейсу с отбоем.

Вернется Иззи, скорее всего, завтра. И придет к нему извиняться — будет мягкая и уступчивая, пытаясь как-то искупить якобы вину, потому что все еще думает, что Алек злится на такие ее срывы, на ее зависимость, ее слабость, как бы он ни пытался разубедить.

А он ведь действительно не злился, давно нет. Даже был рад: тому, что теперь сестра звала на помощь, что не молчала, скрывая, что доверяла, не заставляя мучиться страхом упустить, не увидеть, не понять. И если для этого ей нужен был кто-то помимо него, Алек мог это принять. Даже если лекарством становился яд, а исцеление нес бывший отравитель.


End file.
